


Pre-Heat

by Unwary_Unicorn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sickfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwary_Unicorn/pseuds/Unwary_Unicorn
Summary: "Will always got like this before his heat."Where Hannibal cares for his mate whose heat is approaching.





	Pre-Heat

Will always got like this before his heat.

After coming through the door he walked solemnly to Hannibal, who, as always, stood with open arms. Will was thankful Hannibal had such a precise sense of smell to detect the pre-heat on Will in the days leading up to the heat by his scent alone.

Will hooked his arms behind Hannibal’s back and buried his face in the other man’s neck, breathing in the calming scent of his mate.

“Will,” Hannibal exhaled softly. “You need to eat. I don’t want you getting sick,” he let the words hang in the air, their meaning clear. He didn’t want Will getting sick while still in bed. It happened once before and it had them both feeling miserable. Will because he was the one sick and Hannibal because Will was still tied to him at the time and he couldn’t do anything but rub Will’s back and whisper soft nothings.

Not waiting for a reply, Hannibal gently rubbed his hand up Will’s back to cup the back of his neck. It was something that helped Will ground himself in moments like this. With the stress of heat and making his mate happy, though Will had nothing to worry about with Hannibal, who loved his mate with all his heart and anything Will did would only strengthen that love.

Will gave a sigh of contentment and Hannibal took that as a sign that he agreed. Untangling himself from Will, Hannibal pressed a soft kiss into Will's curls and led him to the couch. Normally he would set two places at the dining table but for the days leading to Will's heat he made simple meals and appealed to his omega's nesting instincts.

After getting Will comfortable on the couch he went to the kitchen and brought back a simple protein scramble, their first meal together. Not only did Hannibal appeal Will's nesting habits, but he also made sure Will would only have happy memories and give no thoughts to the horrible FBI cases he used to confront every day.

Back in the sitting room Hannibal gently set the bowl on Will's lap and sat next to him to make sure he ate. Unconsciously Will leaned closer to Hannibal while giving off pheromones tinged with a sense of love and security.

***

After Will polished off the food and drank a glass of water at Hannibal's insistence he was helped up the stairs and into a warm bath.

"Stay here and relax for a little bit. I shall be back when you are ready."

Will hummed in agreement, trusting Hannibal to know when to come back. He tilted his head back and let the water relax his sore muscles.

Meanwhile, Hannibal went back downstairs to clean the dishes and tidy up the kitchen.

When he felt a tug at the back of his mind he knew Will was almost ready. He set down the book he had been reading and proceeded back up the stairs into their room. There he turned down the bed and set out Will's favorite sleeping clothes, his own maroon sweater that Will insisted had his scent infused into it and a pair of silk pajama bottoms. Then, making sure the lights were dimmed, he stripped out of his three-piece suit and into another pair of silk pajama bottoms.

Once Hannibal double-checked the bedside tables for food, water, and any other needed materials he made his way the bathroom. Inside he found his mate dozing in the water, which by now was cooling off.

Hannibal did not wish to rouse Will but he gently cupped the side of his face with one hand and slid the other to the back of Will's neck. He woke with a small smile.

"Mmm," Will sighed.

"Come now mylimasis, the bed is much warmer," Hannibal helped Will out of the water to dry off. He then led his sleepy mate to the bedroom where he helped him into the pajamas he laid out.

"Thank you," Will said without opening his eyes as Hannibal tucked the blankets around him.

"You are always welcome, my beloved.” Hannibal slipped into the sheets and cradled Will to his side.

"I love you," Will whispered as he adjusted his position so his nose met the spot at Hannibal's neck where his scent was the strongest.

"I love you too," was the last thing Will heard before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.  
Kudos and comments will always be appreciated.


End file.
